Kamen Rider (Franquia)
Kamen Rider '(仮面ライダー, Kamen Raidā?) é o nome de uma franquia televisiva e cinematográfica de séries tokusatsu, criada primeiramente no Japão pelo mangaká Shotaro Ishinomori. A franquia teve inícío em 1971 com uma série chamada simplesmente Kamen Rider. Ao longo dos anos, a popularidade da série cresceu a ponto de a série original gerar várias seqüências tanto na televisão quanto no cinema e no mercado direto-para-vídeo (OVA). Duas dessas séries (Kamen Rider Black RX e Kamen Rider Ryuki) foram adaptadas para a televisão norte-americana, na forma das produções Masked Rider e Kamen Rider: Dragon Knight. História Com o sucesso da série original (Kamen Rider, que durou 98 episódios), os produtores da Toei lançaram uma outra série nos mesmos moldes, Kamen Rider V3, que foi igualmente bem sucedida. A ótima aceitação acabou gerando uma franquia e um gênero de sucesso no Japão.Tal como aconteceu com Ultraman, também produzido no Japão, Kamen Rider acabou por ter várias continuações. As histórias das primeiras séries sempre mostravam um jovem capaz de se transformar em um herói ciborgue mutante com visual geralmente baseado num inseto (geralmente num gafanhoto) que enfrenta alguma organização maligna que pretende dominar a Terra. Nas séries mais recentes (Kamen Rider Agito em diante), vários Riders surgem ao mesmo tempo, e lutas entre eles se tornaram comuns. Os novos Riders deixaram de ser ciborgues e alguns deles não são exatamente heróis, além da caracterização dos vilões ser mais elaborada, fugindo do estereótipo do "Império do Mal" e ganhando ares de mistério. As novas histórias são ricas em drama, mistérios e reviravoltas, sendo que muitas vezes a série termina de maneira totalmente diferente do que começou e, às vezes, nem há final feliz (como no caso de Kamen Rider Blade, por exemplo). Além disso, podem ser observadas diversas características novas no gênero Kamen Rider, como a utilização de artefatos para a transformação (como as Gaia Memories em Kamen Rider W, por exemplo) e a introdução de armas e equipamentos altamente tecnológicos à serviço dos Riders. Séries de TV A lista cita os nomes originais das séries e dos Kamen Riders que aparcem em cada uma delas. Alguns desses personagens (''Shadow Moon e Alternative, por exemplo) podem ou não ser considerados Kamen Riders de acordo com o critério de cada fã, ressalvadas as manifestação da própria Toei acerca das personagens oficialmente reconhecidos como Riders. Não estão citadas as participações especiais de Riders antigos, o que era comum nas séries dos anos 70 e 80. Era Shōwa 'Kamen Rider '(仮面ライダー, Kamen Raidā?, 1971-1973) - 98 episódios *Ichigou (Rider nº1), Nigou (Rider nº2) 'Kamen Rider V3 '(仮面ライダーV3, Kamen Raidā Buisurī?, 1973-1974) - 52 episódios *V3, Riderman 'Kamen Rider X '(仮面ライダーX, Kamen Raidā Ekkusu?, 1974) - 35 episódios *X 'Kamen Rider Amazon '(仮面ライダーアマゾン, Kamen Raidā Amazon?, 1974-1975) - 24 episódios *Amazon '''Kamen Rider Stronger (仮面ライダーストロンガー, Kamen Raidā Sutorongā?, 1975) - 39 episódios *Stronger Kamen Rider (SkyRider) (仮面ライダー（スカイライダー）, Kamen Raidā (Sukairaidā)?, 1979-1980) - 54 episódios *Skyrider Kamen Rider Super-1 ''' (仮面ライダースーパー1, Kamen Raidā Sūpā Wan?, 1980-1981) - 48 episódios *Super-1 '''Kamen Rider Black ' '(仮面仮面ライダーＢＬＡＣＫ, Kamen Raidā Burakku?, 1987-1988) - 51 episódios *Black, Shadow Moon Kamen Rider Black RX (仮面仮面ライダーＢＬＡＣＫ　ＲＸ, Kamen Raidā Burakku Aru Ekkusu?, 1988-1989) - 47 episódios *Black RX,Bio, Robo (evoluções de Black) Era Heisei Kamen Rider Kuuga ''' (仮面ライダークウガ, Kamen Raidā Kūga?, 2000-2001) - 49 episódios''' *Kuuga Kamen Rider Agito (仮面ライダーアギト, Kamen Raidā Agito?, 2001-2002) - 51 episódios *Agito, G3/G3-X, Gills, Another Agito Kamen Rider Ryuki (仮面ライダー龍騎, Kamen Raidā Ryūki?, 2002-2003) - 50 episódios *Ryuki, Knight, Zolda, Scissors, Raia, Gai, Ouja, Odin, Tiger, Impaler, Alternative, Alternative Zero Kamen Rider 555 ' (仮面ライダー555（ファイズ）, Kamen Raidā Faizu?, 2003-2004) - '''50 episódios *Faiz, Kaixa, Delta, Psyga, Orga 'Kamen Rider Blade' ' (仮面ライダー剣（ブレイド）, Kamen Raidā Bureido?, 2004-2005) - 49 episódios *Blade, Garren, Chalice, Leangle '''Kamen Rider Hibiki ' '(仮面ライダー響鬼（ヒビキ）, Kamen Raidā Hibiki?, 2005-2006) - 48 episódios *Hibiki, Ibuki, Todoroki, Zanki, Danki, Sabaki, Eiki, Shuki Kamen Rider Kabuto ''' (仮面ライダーカブト, Kamen Raidā Kabuto?, 2006-2007) - 49 episódios *Kabuto, TheBee, Drake, Sasword, Gattack, Kick Hopper, Punch Hopper, Dark Kabuto '''Kamen Rider Den-O (仮面ライダー電王, Kamen Raidā Den'ō?, 2007-2008) - 49 episódios *Den-O, Zeronos, Ga-O e Yuuki (apenas no filme) Kamen Rider Kiva (仮面ライダーキバ, Kamen Raidā Kiba?, 2008-2009) - 48 episódios *Kiva, Ixa, Saga, Dark Kiva, Rey e Arc (apenas no filme) Kamen Rider Decade ''' (仮面ライダーディケイド, Kamen Raidā Dikeido?, 2009) - 31 episódios *Decade, Diend, Kuuga, Kiva, Ryuki, Blade, Faiz, Agito, Den-O, Kabuto, Hibiki, Black RX, Black, X, Amazon e Riders secundários de suas respectivas séries Era Neo-Heisei '''Kamen Rider W ''' (仮面ライダーW（ダブル）, Kamen Raidā Daburu?, 2009-2010) - 49 episódios *Double, Accel, Skull e Eternal (apenas no filme) '''Kamen Rider OOO ''' (仮面ライダーOOO (オーズ), Kamen Raidā Ōzu?, 2010-2011) - 48 episódios *OOO, Birth, Poseidon/Aqua (apenas no filme) '''Kamen Rider Fourze' (仮面ライダーフォーゼ, Kamen Raidā Fōze?, 2011-2012) - '''48 episódios *Fourze, Meteor , Nadeshiko (apenas no filme) 'Kamen Rider Wizard ' (仮面ライダーウィザード, Kamen Raidā Wizādo?, 2012-2013)' - 51 episódios *Wizard, Beast, White Wizard, Sorcerer e Mage (apenas no filme) 'Kamen Rider Gaim '(仮面ライダー'ガイム' Kamen Raidā Gaimu?, 2013-2014) - 47 *Gaim, Baron, Ryugen, Zangetsu, Gridon, Kurokage, Bravo, Duke, Sigurd, Knuckle, Jam, Mars, Kamuro, Bujin Gaim e 15 (apenas no filme) '''Kamen Rider Drive (仮面ライダードライブ Kamen Raidā Doraibu', '''2014-2015)' - 47 *Drive, Mach, Chase, Lupin, Sango e Yongo (apenas no filme) Filmes Era Shōwa '''Go Go Kamen Rider - 1971, versão cinematográfica do episódio 13 de Kamen Rider *Ichigou Kamen Rider Tai Shocker - 1972 *Ichigou, Nigou Kamen Rider Tai Jigoku Taishi - 1972 *Ichigou Kamen Rider V3 - 1973, versão cinematográfica do episódio 2 de Kamen Rider V3 *V3, Ichigou, Nigou Kamen Rider V3 vs Destron - 1973 *V3, Ichigou, Nigou Kamen Rider X - 1974, versão cinematográfica do episódio 3 de Kamen Rider X *X Kamen Rider: Five Riders vs. King Dark - 1974 *X, Ichigou, Nigou, V3, Riderman Kamen Rider Amazon - 1975, versão cinematográfica do episódio 16 de Kamen Rider Amazon *Amazon Kamen Rider Stronger - 1975, versão cinematográfica do episódio 7 de Kamen Rider Stronger *Stronger Kamen Rider: Oito Riders vs. Galaxy King - 1980 *SkyRider, Ichigou, Nigou, V3, Riderman, X, Amazon, Stronger Kamen Rider Super-1 - 1981 *Super-1, Ichigou, Nigou, V3, Riderman, X, Amazon, Stronger, SkyRider Kamen Rider Black: Terrível! A Casa Fantasma da Passagem Diabólica - 1988 *Black Kamen Rider Black: Rápido para Onigashima! - 1988 *Black, Shadow Moon Kamen Rider: Sekai ni Kakeru - 1989 *Black, Black RX, Bio Rider, Robo Rider Shin Kamen Rider: Josho - 1992 *Shin Kamen Rider ZO - 1993 *ZO Kamen Rider J - 1994 *J Kamen Rider World - 1994 *ZO, J, Shadow Moon 'Era Heisei' Kamen Rider Agito: Project G4 - 2001 *Rider exclusivo do filme: G4 Kamen Rider Ryuki: Episode Final - 2002 *Riders exclusivos do filme: Femme e Ryuga Kamen Rider 555: Paradise Lost - 2003 *Riders exclusivos do filme: Psyga e Orga Kamen Rider Blade: Missing Ace - 2004 *Riders exclusivos do filme: Glaive, Lance e Larc Kamen Rider Hibiki & The Seven Senki - 2005 *Riders exclusivos do filme: Kabuki, Habataki, Nishiki, Kirameki, Touki Kamen Rider The First - 2005 *Riders exclusivos do filme: Ichigou, Nigou Kamen Rider Kabuto: God Speed Love - 2006 *Riders exclusivos do filme: Caucasus, Hercus, Ketaros Kamen Rider The Next - 2007 *Riders exclusivos do filme: Ichigou, Nigou Kamen Rider Den-O: Ore, Tanjou! - 2007 *Riders exclusivos do filme: Ga-Oh Kamen Rider Den-O & Kiva: Climax Deka - 2008 *Riders exclusivos do filme: Nega Den-O Kamen Rider Kiva: King of the Castle in the Demon World - 2008 *Riders exclusivos do filme: Rey e Arc Farewell Kamen Rider Den-O The Movie: Final Countdown - 2009 *Riders exclusivos do filme: New Den-O, Yuuki Cho Kamen Rider Den-O & Decade NEO Generations The Movie: The Onigashima Battleship - '2009 'Kamen Rider Decade: All Riders VS DaiShocker - 2009 *Riders exclusivos do filme: W 'Era Neo-Heisei' Kamen Rider X Kamen Rider: Movie Taisen 2010 - 2009 *Riders exclusivos do filme: Skull Kamen Rider Double Forever: A to Z/Unmei no Gaia Memories - 2010 *Riders exclusivos do filme: Eternal Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider OOO & W featuring Skull: Movie War Core - 2011 OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders - 2011 Kamen Rider OOO Wonderful the Movie: The Shogun and the 21 Core Medals - 2011 *Riders exclusivos do filme: Core e Fourze Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Fourze & OOO: Movie War Mega Max - 2011 *Rider exclusiva do filme: Nadeshiko Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen - 2012 Kamen Rider Fourze the Movie: Everyone, Space is Here! - 2012 Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Fourze & Wizard: Movie War Ultimatum - 2012 Kamen Rider × Super Sentai × Space Sheriffs: Super Hero Taisen Z - 2013 Kamen Rider Wizard In Magic Land - 2013 *Riders exclusivos do filme: Sorcerer e Mage Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Gaim & Wizard: The Fateful Sengoku Movie Battle - 2013 *Rider exclusivo do filme: Dark Gaim Heisei Rider vs. Showa Rider: Kamen Rider Taisen ft. Super Sentai - 2014 *Rider exclusivo do filme: 15 Kamen Rider Gaim the Movie: The Great Soccer Match! The Golden Fruit Cup! - 2014 *Rider exclusivo do filme: Mars, Kamuro Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Drive & Gaim: Movie War Full Throttle - 2014 *Rider exclusivo do filme: Lupin Super Hero Taisen GP: Kamen Rider Sangou - 2015 *Rider exclusivo do filme: Sango Especiais de TV Prontos! Os 7 Kamen Riders - 1976 *Ichigou a Stronger O Imortal Kamen Rider Especial - 1979 *Ichigou até Stronger; apresentação de SkyRider Nasceu! Kamen Rider Prontos! - 1984 *ZX, Ichigou a Super-1 Este é o Kamen Rider Black - 1987 *Apresentação de Black Kamen Rider Ichigou até RX: Grande Conjunto - 1988 *Ichigou a Black; apresentação de Black RX Ultraman Vs Kamen Rider - 1993 (documentário) *Ichigou a ZO Kamen Rider SD - 1993 (anime) *Ichigou até Shin Kamen Rider Kuuga: Primeiro Sonho do Ano - 2001 *Kuuga Kamen Rider Agito Especial: Nova Transformação- 2001 *Agito, Gills, G3-X, G3 Mild Kamen Rider Ryuki Especial: 13 Riders- 2002 *Ryuki, Knight, Zolda, Scissors, Raia, Gai, Ouja, Tiger, Impaler, Odin, Ryuga, Femme, Verde Kamen Rider G (show) - 2009 *G; Kuuga até Decade Adaptações americanas Estas séries americanas são adaptações das séries originais da franquia japonesa. A primeira adaptação, produzida pela produtora Saban, foi Masked Rider, adaptação de Kamen Rider Black RX. Oito anos depois, a Adness Entertainmentadaptou outra série da franquia, Kamen Rider Ryuki, que deu origem a Kamen Rider: Dragon Knight. A lista cita os nomes das adaptações e dos originais, além dos Kamen Riders que aparecem em cada uma delas. Masked Rider (Adaptação de Kamen Rider Black RX e algumas cenas de Kamen Rider ZO ) (1995) - 40 episódios *Masked Rider, Robo Rider Kamen Rider: Dragon Knight (Adaptação de Kamen Rider Ryuki) (2008-2010) - 40 episódios *Dragon Knight (Dialer), Cornux, Jaculus, Quistor, Acerbus, Crudus, Ictus, Morsus, Telum, Spicum, Olora, Divus, Onyx, Ophio, Shadow, Thunder, Magma Power Rider: Adaptação da série Kabuto, Blade, 555, OOO e Decade (2012). *Possível aparição de Decade no mundo Power Rangers: Samurai. Categoria:Kamen Rider